Eighteen
by abcRainbowPie
Summary: It's Zexion's eighteenth birthday and he told all his friends not to bother about it. All but two listened - Vanitas and Axel. Going over to their house, he wasn't expecting what they had planned. That doesn't mean he doesn't enjoy it. So now he's got two new boyfriends. He's completely overwhelmed at first, but quickly gets used to the two and their displays of affection. A/V/Z
1. Chapter 1

Zexion had said he didn't want to do anything for his eighteenth birthday and he really didn't. He planned to treat it like any other day. Luckily it landed on a weekend so he didn't have to go to school and have his friends make a big deal of it. He finally convinced them all not to bother doing anything for him. All but two – Vanitas and Axel.

The day before Vanitas called and invited him over to their house. Zexion hadn't really thought much about it considering it wasn't his birthday yet. He got ready, changing his clothes and putting on his shoes to leave. He liked going to their house, especially when there was nothing happening at home. Namine wasn't very okay with him going and staying there. That was mostly because of the age differences and she claimed she's seen them check him out multiple times. Zexion always had to reassure her that they aren't as bad they seem and that they've never tried anything with him. He's known them for eight years now – he can trust them.

Vanitas is four years older than him. They met during the time Zexion had been bullied by some other kids. Being older and intimidating, Vanitas easily made them back off. He then began to hang out with Zexion, keeping the bullies away until they finally gave up. He also helped the younger boy with things he couldn't do alone. Soon after they met Axel who is two years older than Vanitas, making him six years older than Zexion. The redhead kept them out of trouble the majority of the time. He kept Vanitas out of most fights and helped Zexion from getting lost while doing errands for his father – the youngest had a terrible sense of direction and bad habit of getting lost.

They've been friends ever since. Vanitas and Axel were also his closest friends. They were also his two major crushes.

Arriving at their house and knocking on the door, Zexion waited until it opened. He was greeted by Axel when it did. "Hey kid," the redhead greeted him, earning a glare from the other. He looked the other's outfit – an oversized pullover sweatshirt and form fitting jeans Vanitas had bought him one day – over before asking, "Is that my sweatshirt?"

"Yes," Zexion answered simply. "You left it at my house."

"Huh. I was wondering where it went," he spoke mostly to himself, stepping aside and letting the other in.

"So what are you guys up to?" he asked, walking to the couch and sitting down.

The couch sifted slightly as Vanitas came up from behind and sat down next to him, jumping over the back to do so. "Celebrating your birthday of course," he said, leaning back and resting his arms along the back cushions.

Zexion groaned, slumping in his seat. "I told you guys I don't want to do anything," he said. "Besides, it's not even my birthday yet."

"We know," Axel said. He joined them, sitting down on the other side of Zexion. "We thought it'd be fun to wait until midnight. It's just going to be us three watching TV and eating junk food."

"I'm spending the night?" Zexion asked. The redhead nodded. "You know, that would've been nice to know before I came over."

"Van, why didn't you tell him?" the redhead questioned.

"I forgot." The other shrugged, using a remote to search through movies and shows. "You can borrow my clothes if you need to," he told Zexion. "Or Axel's," he added, having glanced over and noticed the sweatshirt he wore. "What do you want to watch?"

"I don't care," he answered.

"No, you have to choose," Axel argued. "It's your birthday and we're going to spoil you."

"It's not my birthday."

"It's close enough. Now answer Van and then tell me what you want to eat."

With a sigh, Zexion chose one of the movies currently listed on the screen before answering Axel's question of what he wanted to eat. The redhead got up, grabbed his keys from the coffee table in front of the couch, and left to get their food.

As the movie started, Zexion pushed off his shoes and brought his feet to the couch, getting comfortable. He and Vanitas sat silently until the older of them finally spoke up.

"So, is there anything you're looking forward to once you're eighteen?"

"Nothing in particular. Why?"

"Just curious."

"Is there something I should look forward to?" Zexion asked, looking over at his friend.

Vanitas met his gaze. "I guess not," he answered after a moment of thinking. He smirked then, saying, "I for one am looking forward to no longer hanging out with a kid." He used the hand resting behind Zexion to ruffle the other's hair.

"Stop that," Zexion demanded, slapping away the hand. He tucked his messed up hair behind his ear. "And stop calling me a kid."

"I'll stop once you stop being one," he said.

Zexion groaned in annoyance before returning his attention back to the movie.

It wasn't too long until Axel came back, bags of food in hand. He set the bags down on the coffee table as he sat back down. Vanitas silently got up, going to the kitchen and returning with three sodas. He handed them to the others as the redhead got the food out of the bag. They ate mostly in silence other than the occasional comment on the movie. Once the movie ended they put on another and another after that.

It was during the third movie that Zexion noticed something. Both Axel and Vanitas were acting weird. They weren't being their usual selves. Usually they both teased him or made jokes, most of them inappropriate. They were also both space invaders and Zexion had grown accustomed to being physically close to them both. Now it was like they were trying not to touch him. They also hardly looked at him when they spoke.

"You two are acting weird," he finally said. "Why?"

"What do you mean weird?" Vanitas asked.

"Yeah, we're not acting weird," Axel said.

Neither one of them looked at him.

"You guys aren't acting like you usually do. You've barely teased me or made jokes and it's like you're avoiding touching or looking at me. Why?" he asked again, now getting irritated. Something was up.

They were both quiet and Zexion was about to ask them again but was stopped as Axel finally spoke up. "We're just nervous, that's all," he said with a small smile as he looked at Zexion.

"Nervous for what?" he asked, confused. There wasn't anything they should be nervous about, not that he knew of.

"Midnight," Vanitas answered.

"What? Why?"

"Well, we kind of had something planned," Axel said.

"And what did you have planned?" Zexion asked slowly. He didn't get an answer from the redhead, so he turned to Vanitas. "Van?"

His friend sighed, looking pass him to Axel and getting a nod from him. He then looked back to Zexion. "We were both going to confess to you after midnight."

"Confess?" the youngest repeated. "Confess what?"

"That we like you," Axel answered. "Really, really like you."

Zexion blinked, surprised by what they were saying. _They both like me?_

"So, now you know," Vanitas said and Zexion turned back to him. "What do you have to say? Do you like either of us back or no?"

"I, um," he started, feeling himself beginning to blush. He had not expected this to happen tonight. He looked back at Axel before turning his attention to his hands in his lap. "I like you both."

It was silent for a moment. Then he heard Axel say, "I can work with that." Followed by a hummed agreement from Vanitas.

"Now," Vanitas said and Zexion could feel him move to sit closer to him, their thighs touching. The other leaned in close to continue speaking. "What was it you complained about? Us not touching you?" he asked, moving his leg so it rubbed against the other's leg.

"Us not looking at you?" Axel continued, gently tilting Zexion's head back up to look him in the eyes.

"Us not teasing you?" Vanitas asked as his hand moved up the other's thigh at the same time Axel leaned in as if to kiss him, only to stop a hair away.

Zexion couldn't breathe properly. He felt hot. His heart was beating fast. He's never been in a situation like this and his very experienced friends were more than overwhelming him. He could feel Vanitas's hand on his thigh as it slowly ran up and down, coming so close to actually touching him. He couldn't hold Axel's gaze any longer and looked down, only to stare at the other's lips. He bit the inside of his own before leaning forward, but Axel moved away.

"Patience. It's not midnight yet," the redhead said with a smirk.

Zexion glanced at the clock at saw that it was currently 11:55. Only five minutes left. He could wait, most likely. The thought of waiting was quickly thrown out the window though as Vanitas rested his head on his shoulder, his lips ghosting his skin and his breath teasing him. He didn't want to wait, but knowing the two, they were going to make him.

Axel leaned back in, his lips brushing the other's ear as his hand went to the bottom of the sweatshirt and playing with it. "You know, I really like how you look in my clothes," he said huskily. His hand slipped underneath the sweatshirt, pleased when he found the other hadn't bothered to put a shirt on. He lightly touched along his stomach and up to his chest. "But I think you'd look even better out of them."

"Oh my god," Zexion breathed out, tilting his head back to rest against the couch. "That was horrible."

He felt Vanitas laugh against his neck and it was surprisingly comforting.

"You loved it," the redhead said with a smirk.

He hummed, arching into Axel's touches. "Is it midnight yet?" he asked.

"Almost. Just a couple more minutes."

He groaned in annoyance at the answer. He was starting to grow impatient.

"Don't worry," Vanitas spoke up, his hand still on Zexion's thigh moving and accidentally brushing against his groin, earning a small gasp from the youngest. Something told Zexion that the other hadn't done that on accident. "Waiting will be very worth it."

Zexion looked back at the clock. 11:59. Just one more minute left. He waited, not taking his eyes off the clock until it changed. It felt like forever, but finally the minute was over and it was midnight. "Midnight, it's midnight," he told the others.

He hadn't even finished speaking before he felt Vanitas's lips on his neck begin kissing him, Axel taking his ear lobe between his lips and lightly biting. The redhead's hand on his chest moved to find and touch one of his nipples while the hand on his thigh moved up to palm him through his jeans. He let out a gasp at the sudden attention, shortly followed by an unexpected moan he didn't have time to stop.

"Oh, this is going to be fun," Vanitas said, smirking as he pulled away. He got off the couch, taking one of Zexion's hands with him and pulling him to his feet and away from the redhead. "Come on." He led the youngest to the guest bedroom, though the only person who used it was Zexion whenever he stayed over. The bedroom was practically his.

Pulling the other into the room, Vanitas brought him to the bed and pushed him gently to get him to sit down. He leaned down, tilting Zexion's head up and kissing him. He knew it wasn't the other's first kiss, but still, he expected some hesitation. Instead, he was kissed back almost immediately. Vanitas rested his hands on the others hips as he leaned forward, both deepening the kiss and encouraging the other to lie down. Zexion did, wrapping his arms around the other's neck for support and to make sure he didn't pull away from the kiss.

Vanitas eventually did pull away, moving to kiss the other's neck as his hands moved to find the button and zipper of Zexion's jeans. He kept him distracted as he worked to undo them, working on leaving a mark on his neck as well. Once he was done, Vanitas pulled away again and looked the other over. Zexion was flushed and panting, his eyes closed and his neck marked. Vanitas smirked, loving the sight of the other, before beginning to pull down the other's jeans.

"Van?" he heard the younger boy say.

"Yeah?" Vanitas asked, pausing his movements in case the other wanted him to stop.

Zexion nudged the older boy above him with his legs, silently telling him to continue. Once he did he asked, "Where's Axel?"

Vanitas finished removing the jeans before looking over his shoulder, easily finding the redhead leaning in the doorway. He narrowed his eyes at his friend. "Stop watching and get your ass over here."

The redhead silently did as he was told, walking over to the bed and sitting down beside Zexion. The other's eyes opened to look up at him after feeling the bed sift. Giving a smile, Axel reached over and pushed away the hair that had fallen in the other's face. "You're so beautiful," he said before leaning down and kissing him. His hand went back to the bottom of the sweatshirt and repeated what he had done back on the couch.

Zexion wrapped his arms around the redhead, glad to have something to focus on. One hand eventually found its way into the other's hair, playing with it and accidentally tugging lightly. That earned a small sound from Axel and Zexion smiled into the kiss, pleased to have managed that. He tried again, pulling on the redhead's hair and hearing a moan in return.

"Fuck Zex," Axel muttered against his lips. He felt another light tug and smiled. "If you're going to pull my hair, pull a little harder." Zexion did so, receiving a deep moan from the redhead. "There you go," he said before continuing kissing the other.

The youngest was almost too distracted by the redhead, having only realized Vanitas removed his underwear when he felt the other's hands on his thighs once more. He gasped into his kiss with Axel, the redhead taking advantage and slipping his tongue in the other's mouth. He allowed Vanitas to spread his legs and settle in between them. Zexion didn't think of what the other had planned to do – once again too distracted with kissing Axel – but quickly realized once he felt Vanitas's breath on his length.

He gasped again, breaking his kiss with Axel to look down at his other friend. He immediately regretted doing so because as soon as he made eye contact with Vanitas he was greeted with a smirk and wink. Vanitas broke the eye contact as he leaned in closer, his tongue poking out and teasing the tip. Zexion let out a quiet moan, Vanitas looking back up at the sound. He continued teasing, holding the younger's gaze before slowly taking the tip in his mouth.

"V-Van," Zexion whined. The boy in question hummed in response, sending vibrations as he took the other deeper. That in turn caused Zexion to moan once more, finally breaking eye contact as he rested against the pillows. He involuntarily moved his hips, making Vanitas deep throat him.

Axel watched, amused by the boy's reactions. Wanting to have more fun himself, the redhead pushed the sweatshirt up, gently removing it. He leaned down, kissing the boy's neck and leaving a mark of his own on the opposite side of Vanitas's. Once done, he kissed lower, briefly biting Zexion's collar bone and earning a small moan. Axel wasn't sure whether or not he or Vanitas caused it, so he bit again, receiving another. "So, you like biting," Axel noted. "Good to know."

Zexion's hands found their way back to the redhead's hair and instantly began pulling again. The redhead moaned, but couldn't help but think that was the other's way of telling him to shut up.

They each continued, Vanitas deep throating the other and Axel kissing and biting down his chest. Just about everything they did caused Zexion to moan. It wasn't long until his moans began to change slightly and he called out Vanitas's name in warning. The older boy pulled away a little, but continued sucking, quickly swallowing when Zexion released with a loud moan.

Vanitas sat up, watching as Zexion slowly began to catch his breath, the younger's arms still around Axel. The redhead moved away to sit up as Vanitas moved to sit on the other side of Zexion. "Happy birthday kid," Vanitas said, running a hand through Zexion's hair, the other leaning into his touch.

"You said you'd stop calling me that," Zexion said tiredly.

"I lied. Now get some rest," he said, making to get up but stopped at a hand on his.

"What about you two?" he asked. Vanitas looked up at Axel, momentarily confused until he continued. "You two didn't," he said, trailing off, unsure exactly what to say. The others managed to understand what he meant though.

"It's fine," Axel said. "We can handle that ourselves."

"But I don't want you to leave," Zexion admitted.

"We'll be right back," Vanitas reassured, leaning down and briefly kissing him. Both he and Axel got up and left, leaving Zexion alone.

After a minute, Zexion got up and off the bed. If they were coming back then he didn't want to remain the only one naked. He quickly found his underwear and Axel's sweatshirt and put them back on before climbing back onto the bed. He was almost asleep when Axel and Vanitas came back, each getting on the bed to lay on either side of him. Zexion blindly reached out in front of himself, tugging on the shirt of whoever was in front of him. They moved closer to him and he wrapped his arms around them, finally realizing it was Axel. Zexion felt Vanitas wrap his own arms around his waist before finally falling asleep.

* * *

Okay, so this was meant to be a oneshot kind of thing - I've been really into both Axel/Zexion and Vanitas/Zexion and needed to get this out of my system - but then some things changed and now it's a little story of its own. I already have the second chapter done and really want to start the third but I need to do some important things first.

I haven't written in so long so I'm so sorry for this. Zexion's very out of character I'm sure, and I've barely written Vanitas before. Hopefully I'll improve while working on the other chapters. I have another story I forgot about and will most likely get to work on soon, but I want to get the characters back in character because I want that story to come out well. So, until then, I'll be working on this and a few other things to get back into writing.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up a few hours later, Zexion was disappointed to find the bed empty. He opened his eyes once realizing he was alone, blinking before finally sitting up. A part of him was relieved he didn't have to wake up after something so embarrassing, but a bigger part of him was majorly disappointed. With a sigh, he pushed the blankets off and got out of bed. He left the room, making his way to the living only to find neither Axel nor Vanitas there.

The smell of food cooking quickly told him to go to the kitchen. Upon entering he immediately found Axel standing at the stove. Zexion walked over to see what the other was cooking, catching the redhead's attention as he got closer. He was thrown off when Axel kissed him without warning.

"Good morning," he said with a smile before going back to the food.

"Morning," Zexion replied. "Where's Van?"

"Work," the redhead answered. After a short moment he asked, "Speaking of which, do you want to get a tattoo?"

Zexion shrugged. "Sure, but I don't know what I'd get. Why?"

"Because Van said he'll treat you to your first one."

"I think I'd rather get a piercing first," Zexion said. "I just don't know exactly where."

Axel glanced over at him before setting aside the finished food on a couple plates. He then turned to the younger boy and grabbed the bottom of the sweatshirt, pulling it up without hesitation.

"What are you," Zexion started to asked but was cut off by the redhead.

"If you were to get a piercing," he began, his free hand moving across the other's chest, "I'd say get your collar bones pierced. That or your hips. Either way you'll still be hot."

"Would Van be willing to do that?" he asked, ignoring the redhead's last comment as he pulled the sweatshirt back down.

"Yeah, of course," Axel answered, picking up the plates and taking them to the table, Zexion following close behind. "Consider it a second birthday gift."

"Second? What was the first?" he asked, sitting down. He quickly realized what the other was going to say when the redhead smirked at him.

"The blowjob," he said simply, sitting down across the other and picking up his fork.

Zexion turned his attention away from the smirking redhead and to his food. After a minute, he spoke up. "So, if Van has already given me a gift and plans on giving me another, what are you going to give me?"

"Food," Axel said, gesturing to the other's plate only to receive an unsatisfied look. "What? Do you want something sexual from me too?"

"That's not what I meant," Zexion said, willing himself not to blush. If he was honest than he would say yes.

"Okay, but still. Do you?" he asked, his voice becoming teasing. "I'm really good. You can pull my hair if you want to," he went on with a wink.

Feeling that the redhead wasn't going to drop this without much more teasing and figuring it wouldn't be bad if he said yes, Zexion finally gave in. "Fine. Yeah, I do," he said, earning a brief shocked look from the other before it was quickly replaced by another smirk.

"Alright. I won't give it to you now though," he said as he stood, picking up his plate and taking it to the sink.

"Then when?" Zexion questioned.

"Can't tell you," Axel answered with a wink. "It'll ruin the surprise."

* * *

A couple hours later and Axel had yet to give him his 'gift.' The redhead continuously teased the other and each time Zexion expected him to do something more, but he never did. Zexion was starting to think Axel wasn't really going to do anything and was just messing with him for the fun of it. That is until he got up from the couch and went to the kitchen to grab a water bottle from the fridge. He hadn't realized the redhead followed him until he felt arms around his waist as he closed the fridge door.

"Axel?" he asked as the other held him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm giving you your gift," the redhead answered, leaning down to kiss the shorter boy's neck. The marks from last night were still there and he lightly kissed the one he had made. His arms around the other tightened, bringing Zexion closer to himself. Without hesitation, Axel began moving his hips, gently grinding against the other's lower back.

Zexion gasped at the feeling, tensing slightly. He could feel the other through their clothes and he could tell Axel was already partially hard. The feeling turned him on and he quickly asked himself why he agreed to Axel's offer. Of course he knew he'd like it, but at the same time he didn't think he was ready. He barely survived the amount of attention from last night. At least it was just Axel and not both of them.

Axel continued kissing the other's neck and began rubbing small circles with his thumbs, hoping to get him to relax. He gave a small bite on the shorter boy's neck and received a small moan in return. Soon after he felt Zexion begin to relax as the younger leaned back against him. Axel unwrapped his arms, placing his hands on the other's hips and guiding him down to rest on his knees. Settling on his owns knees Axel quickly undid his jeans and pushed them down so he was just in his boxers and shirt.

He moved closer to Zexion, once again guiding him, this time bringing him to rest on the redhead's lap. The new position lined him up perfectly with the other's body, Zexion's legs spread slightly with one on each side of the redhead. Axel gently moved his hips again. At his action he heard the other inhale sharply, shortly followed by a small groan and the redhead's name. The sound of his name was so quiet he almost missed it and assumed maybe he heard wrong, but as he continued moving his hips against the other, he heard it once more, this time loud and clear.

"Mm," he hummed, leaning forward to kiss Zexion's neck again. "Keep saying my name – I like it."

"Axel," Zexion drawled out as he reached back, his hands tangling in the other's hair. He gave a small tug. "You're going too slow."

"Oh?" The redhead held onto the other's hips to steady them both before moving his hips a little faster. "Is that better?" he asked. He didn't receive a verbal answer. Instead he received a moan as he felt the other's legs spread a bit more, bringing him closer to Axel. He also got a few more tugs on his hair.

Wanting to please the other more, Axel moved his right hand from the other's hip and down, pushing underneath the waistband of the other's underwear. He quickly found the other's erection and gently wrapped his fingers around it. He heard another moan, followed by his name. Axel began moving his hand, using the other's pre-cum to make it easier. Not too much longer he felt Zexion arch against him as he moaned and released. Axel followed soon after.

Both remained in place as they took to time to catch their breath. Axel was the first to move, removing his hand from the other's underwear. He held up his hand, eyeing the mess on his fingers. "You know," he heard Zexion speak up, "Van didn't make such a mess."

"I can still clean this up," Axel said as he brought his hand closer.

Zexion kept his eyes on the other's hand, watching as Axel touched his own lips. "Don't," he said with a weak glare. He knew what the redhead was planning to do. Axel didn't listen, poking his tongue out to lick his fingers. He then put two of them in his mouth to suck on them. He held Zexion's gaze as he continued, only stopping once they were completely clean.

"Would you like me to clean up the rest?" he asked with a teasing smirk.

"No," Zexion answered as he got off the other's lap. "I'm going to take a shower. Just find me some clothes to wear."

The redhead hummed in acknowledgment as the other left the kitchen.

* * *

After his shower Zexion quickly dried off and put on the clothes Axel left for him – boxers and sweatpants, both Vanitas's, as well as one of Axel's shirts. As he dressed, he caught sight of himself in the mirror, or rather the sight of the marks on his neck. He leaned in closer to get a better look. He would shrug it off if it were just one mark, but no, there were four. One on the left side of his neck where Vanitas kissed him last night and two more on the other side from Axel, one from last night and the other not too long ago. There was another one along his collar bone, the redhead surely the cause of it.

Zexion glared at the marks. No way he could go home with them – Namine would question him and he did not want to explain all that happened. He also had school tomorrow. His friends were sure to tease him until he gave them some answers.

He'll forgive Vanitas – after all he only left one – but he wasn't so sure about Axel.

With a sigh, he left the bathroom and walked out to the living room. He could hear the TV still on and assumed Axel was out there, but as he approached the couch saw Vanitas lying down on it. Zexion tapped the other's legs, Vanitas in turn moving them to allow the younger to sit. He leaned back to watch the screen only to have his attention taken away as Vanitas sat up and turned his head towards him. Zexion was about to question the other, but was cut off as the other kissed him.

He was briefly taken aback and it took him a second to begin to kiss the other back. One of Vanitas's hands moved up, pushing back the other's wet hair as he deepened the kiss. Zexion felt a tongue touch his lips and parted them. He was quickly met with Vanitas's tongue in his mouth.

Curious, as well as just wanting something to do, Zexion ran a hand up one of the other's legs. He heard Vanitas groan into their kiss as his hand moved closer to his groin.

Vanitas finally pulled away, breaking the kiss and moving away from the other's hand.

"What was that for?" Zexion asked.

"What was what for?" Vanitas asked in return.

"The kiss."

Vanitas crossed his arms over his chest and averted his gaze. He muttered something, but Zexion was unable to catch it.

"What?"

"I said I missed you."

Zexion blinked. He hadn't expected that as an answer, knowing Vanitas well and knowing he preferred actions over words. Vanitas doesn't simply say things such as 'I missed you.' Now knowing that the kiss was meant to deliver the message, Zexion gave a small smile at the thought. He moved closer to Vanitas, who watched him out of the corner of his eye. Once close enough, Zexion kissed his friend's neck.

"I missed you too," he said quietly as he continued kissing Vanitas's neck. He heard the other's breathing hitch and smiled with satisfaction. His hand found its way back to Vanitas's thigh, instantly moving up to tease him.

"Zexion," Vanitas gritted out. The boy in mention paused his actions at the way his name was said. "I _will_ ravage you if you keep this up."

"That doesn't sound too bad," he replied. It was an empty threat, he knew Vanitas wouldn't really. He continued his kissing, but removed his hand from the other's leg. With a bite – and a gasp from Vanitas – and a few sucks, he stopped. Now that he was done with what he hoped would leave a mark, Zexion rested his head on his friend's shoulder.

Before Vanitas could say anything, another voice spoke up from behind them. "How cute. He missed you," Axel said teasingly as he walked to couch, sitting on the other side of Zexion. It wasn't clear who he was talking about, but if he was there long enough he probably was referring to them both. He most likely was – the redhead tended to eavesdrop. As he sat down he received a small glare from the boy beside him. "Hey, what's with the sour look Zex? I thought you liked my gift."

"Gift?" Vanitas questioned only to be ignored.

Zexion didn't answer, only narrowed his eyes at the redhead and moved closer to Vanitas.

"Oh, I see," Axel said. "You're upset I interrupted your time with Van, aren't you?"

"No you asshole," he finally answered. "I'm upset with you because you left three fucking hickeys on me."

"Hm? So? I left a few marks on you, what's the problem?"

"I have school tomorrow," Zexion said, pulling away from Vanitas to face the redhead. "And I would really prefer my friends not seeing them."

"Oh, yeah, those are going to be hard to hide," Axel noted, leaning back. He received another glare and expected a comeback, but got none as Vanitas wrapped an arm around Zexion's waist and pulled him back to his side, successfully distracting the younger boy.

"I have a shirt you can wear," Vanitas told him after looking at the marks. That seemed to reassure Zexion a bit, but when he looked back at the redhead, still gave a weak glare.

"Alright look," the redhead started with a sigh. "I'll make it up to you."

"How?"

"How about a date?"

"Date?" he echoed, feeling Vanitas's arm tighten around him.

"Yes, a date," he answered. Noticing his friend's grip on the other and the golden glare he was now getting, added, "Calm the fuck down Van. I meant a date for all three of us. So how about it?" He turned his attention back to Zexion, waiting for an answer. The other simply nodded. "Great. Then we'll pick you up after school tomorrow for our date," he said with a smile. He leaned over to the other, quickly kissing his cheek before pulling away. "I'll leave you two alone now." With a smirk, he got up and left.

"So," Vanitas spoke up once the redhead was gone. "What kind of gift did Axel give you?"

Zexion tensed in the other's hold. He really didn't want to answer.


End file.
